Une histoire de fringues
by S.Hardy
Summary: Il est fou de constater comment un détail insignifiant peut avoir de telles répercutions!


Hello tout le monde !  
>Comment allez-vous ?<br>Voici pour vous, une nouvelle fic basée sur nos chers Zoro et Sanji ! J'avais eu l'idée il y a un petit moment, et, j'ai pu écrire aujourd'hui cet humble one shot. Ne cherchez pas non plus une histoire de malade la dedans, avec plein de messages cachés ou l'espoir d'une suite quelconque, c'est juste un petit texte écrit pour le plaisir et, j'espère le vôtre aussi.  
>Disclam : comme toujours, les personnages ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter bien entendu !<br>Cette fic contient, pour ne pas dire est basée uniquement sur du yaoi, donc relations entre hommes. Donc pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas, vous êtes prévenues!  
>Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Une histoire de fringues<p>

* * *

><p>Au début, il s'en fichait. Mais maintenant, c'était devenu son souci majeur numéro 1 !<p>

Explications.

Lorsque Sanji avait revu Zoro, après ces deux longues années d'entraînement, la première chose qu'il avait remarqué, outre son gain de force monstrueux, c'était la nouvelle cicatrice qu'il arborait à l'œil gauche. Ensuite, les nouvelles techniques que son nakama avait appris, et, bien après, pour ne pas dire en dernier, sa tenue vestimentaire.

En fait, il pensait que si Nami et Robin n'en n'avaient pas discuté à voix haute alors qu'il était dans les parages, il n'y aurait toujours pas prêté attention.

Les deux femmes de l'équipage discutaient de choses et d'autres, avant que leur conversation ne dérive sur l'évolution vestimentaire de leurs amis masculins. Si elles avaient renoncé définitivement à faire porter un pantalon ou même un short à Franky, elles appréhendaient ses futures frasques vestimentaires. Sanji avait suivit leur conversation, non loin d'elles sur le pont, lorsqu'elles enchaînèrent sur le cuisinier. Trop heureux d'être le centre de la conversation de ses déesses des mers, il eu un large sourire lorsqu'il les entendit dire qu'il était de loin celui qui présentait le mieux.

Sa bonne humeur retomba lorsqu'elles parlèrent alors de Zoro.

« Bon une chose est sûre, il aura toujours son style bien à lui, avait commencé par dire Nami, résolue.

- On ne le changera pas ! Avait répondu Robin. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ça ne lui aille pas.

- Moui … je verrais mal ses vêtements portés par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Exact. Et je dois avouer, que ça le rends particulièrement viril.

- J'approuve ! »

A ces mots la rage de Sanji fut sans égale ! D'où cette tronche de gazon avait l'air viril avec sa robe de chambre verte ? Certes il voulait bien dire qu'on ne pourra jamais comprendre les méandres des pensées des femmes mais il y avait des limites à tout.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à faire attention à ce petit détail, normalement insignifiant.

Certes, maintenant, il portait son manteau largement ouvert sur son torse barré par sa fameuse cicatrice et alors ? Luffy se baladait tout le temps la chemise ouverte sur une cicatrice également, et ça n'avait pas perturbé tant que ça les deux femmes.

Il compris un peu mieux ce qu'elles voulaient dire, et ce, lors d'un combat.

Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre depuis leur réunification légendaire, mais ne portait pas d'importance à ce détail vestimentaire comme dit. Et la, il comprit un peu mieux. Un peu plus loin derrière Zoro, il vit son nakama aux cheveux verts retirer une à une chacune de ses manches, et laisser tomber son manteau le long de son dos musclé, dévoilant le haut de son corps des plus virils, musclé et tendu par l'effort.

Et de suite ça l'énerva davantage.

Le message était passé ! Même si Sanji se mettait à se mettre à l'aise ainsi durant un combat, il doutait fort que la chose puisse être aussi agréable à regarder que le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. En fait, ce n'était pas spécialement un souci vestimentaire.

C'est juste que Zoro avait un sex-appeal monstrueux.

Et que ce crétin n'en n'avait absolument pas conscience !

Du coup, lorsqu'ils trouvaient une île à peu près calme où accoster dans l'enfer qu'était ce Nouveau Monde, et qu'ils pouvaient se laisser aller à la simple visite, il lui arrivait d'intercepter quelques regards. Mais pas ceux qui étaient dirigés sur lui, ceux qui étaient pour Zoro. Des regards féminins comme masculins. Des regards de curiosité, de peur lorsqu'ils le reconnaissaient pour la plupart, et des fois, d'envie.  
>Et le fait que Zoro ne le remarquait pas le gavait passablement. Quel gâchis !<p>

Jaloux de l'escrimeur ? Pas des moindres. Ça ne lui avait pas retiré l'envie de faire la cour aux belles demoiselles qu'il croisait et d'embêter son nakama à la première occasion.

C'est ainsi que pendant quelques temps, Sanji garda tout cela pour lui. A qui parler de ça de toute façon ? Non, il préféra rester raisonnable et ne rien dire sur le sujet, comme si de rien n'était. C'était une bonne idée, du moins sur le papier.

Sauf qu'un jour, il craqua.

Ils étaient arrivés sur une île ou la température était chaude, un climat quasi tropical au grand dam de Chopper.  
>Rien à voir cependant avec la sécheresse écrasante d'Alabasta. Ainsi chacun avait sorti des vêtements plus légers. Les filles avaient sorti des robes sur lesquelles Sanji n'avait pas manqué de s'extasier dessus, qui donna suite à une nouvelle dispute avec Zoro, suivi d'un coup de poing de la navigatrice sur leurs têtes. Bref un début de journée normale. Chacun était descendu du bateau, gardé par le médecin. Le renne préférait rester au frais plutôt que de mourir de chaud en sortant.<p>

Sanji était parti de son coté, appréciant le fait de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles choses. Qui dit nouvelle île dit nouvelles saveurs.

Alors il partit à la quête de nouvelles choses dont il se fera un plaisir d'en faire le partage avec l'équipage. Il croisa Luffy et Usopp, eux en pleine quête de faire des trucs marrants, si du moins il y avait de quoi les satisfaire ici. Sans nul doute. Sanji continua alors son petit périple dans les méandres de la ville.

Au détour d'une ruelle, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Une silhouette qu'il cru reconnaître. Deux pas en arrière et il eu la confirmation que oui, il s'agissait bien de Zoro. Et il s'était visiblement perdu, à la façon dont il regardait la rue dans laquelle il était. Soupirant, il se rapprocha de l'escrimeur et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

« Alors on a encore perdu son chemin ?

- Qui moi ? Fit Zoro en se retournant à peine. Pas du tout.

- Et que fais tu planté ici dans ce cas ?

- J'admire le paysage, répondit-il d'un ton grognon. »

Sanji soupira, pourtant habitué à ce que la tête de petit pois se perde tout le temps. Celui-ci continua alors sa vie, ne se souciant plus de Zoro. Ce dernier, fit le choix judicieux de suivre au moins le cuistot, afin de retrouver son chemin certainement.

Ils passèrent un petit moment à marcher l'un derrière l'autre sans créer d'incident ou de dispute. Oui, c'est possible. Sanji observait, sentait, et des fois goûtait de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux mets et épices, pendant que Zoro restait dans les parages non loin, à observer les lieux.

Alors qu'il humait une boisson locale, le regard de Sanji se balada sur la rue dans laquelle ils étaient. Non loin, il y avait un petit groupe de jeunes femmes. Et non ce n'était pas leur beauté qui avait interpellé Sanji, mais le fait que leur regard était dirigé vers un point précis. Il suivit leur regard pour savoir ce qui les émerveillait à ce point. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Zoro.

_Encore et toujours lui ! C'est pas vrai … _

Forcément, cette tête de choux portait une chemise claire, complètement ouverte sur son torse laissant très peu de place à l'imagination. Chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait faisait bouger le tissu, dévoilant de temps en temps une petite parcelle de peau supplémentaire, au grand plaisir de ces dames. Et au grand malheur de Sanji !

Parce que la, il en avait sa claque. Décidé, il s'avança vers ce tombeur du dimanche.

« Viens avec moi.

Lui fit Sanji, fermement. Surpris, Zoro se demanda qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du sourcil en vrille. Le blond l'entraîna dans une rue un peu plus loin, plus vide aussi. Alors que Zoro allait demander au cuistot ce qu'il lui prenait, ce dernier s'était retourné, l'air visiblement furax.

- Bordel mais tu va la fermer ta chemise oui ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sanji se jeta sur Zoro pour fermer le vêtement sur lui. Ce dernier surpris, ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa le blond.

- Hé mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est ce qui te prends cuistot de bas étages ?

- Fais pas l'innocent !

Entêté, Sanji tenta une nouvelle fois de refermer la chemise que portait son nakama. Sans grand succès.  
>Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait Zoro le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il passait à l'attaque.<p>

- Mais t'es un grand malade ma parole va te faire soigner !

- Un grand malade ? C'est pas moi qui m'amuse à aguicher tout ce qui bouge !

- Et moi non plus !

- Bah si justement !

- Hein ?

Cette fois Zoro en était sûr, Sanji avait complètement perdu la boule ! Il ferait mieux de l'assommer un bon coup et de l'emmener voir Chopper, et vite. Ceci dit, le blond semblait déterminer à péter sa pile jusqu'au bout.

- Et le pire c'est que tu ne le remarques même pas !

- Mais remarquer quoi ? Demanda Zoro, excédé.

- Mais que t'as un putain de sex appeal !

- Ah ….

Ce fut tout ce que trouva Zoro à dire à cela. Avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Ouais bien c'est cool, mais c'est pas une raison pour laquelle tu as le droit de te comporter de manière encore plus louche que d'hab.

- Crois-moi, si. T'es vraiment le roi des aveugles tu le sais ça ?

- Encore une sale blague avec mon œil et je t'ôte la possibilité de changer une nouvelle fois a coupe de cheveux...

- Mais non, bon sang …. »

Avec Zoro de tout de façon les grandes explications ne sont pas très utiles. Il valait mieux opter pour une démonstration, bien plus … parlante. Alors, Sanji réduisit la distance entre eux, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro, glissant ses mains autour du visage du bretteur.

Zoro, lui était complètement perdu, l'œil grand ouvert de surprise. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Attendez … S'il avait bien suivi, pour le cuistot il était censé avoir du sex appeal, il n'aimait pas que les gens l'observent, et la, il l'embrassait soudainement ! Peut être que oui, les choses étaient un peu plus claires maintenant .. Outre le fait que le blond devait avoir vraiment perdu la boule.

Au bout d'un moment, Sanji sépara leurs lèvres, et lui demanda :

« Alors, tu comprends mieux ?

- Parfaitement, affirma Zoro. T'es jaloux.

- QUOI ?

- Ça va, pas de quoi en faire un drame, fit calmement Zoro. »

Ce dernier surpris d'ailleurs Sanji, trop occupé à s'énerver, et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cuisinier fut on ne peut plus surpris quand à ce geste. Mais il ne laissa pas la surprise prendre le dessus. Tout de même ! C'est pour cela qu'il se reprit et, entraîna Zoro dans une des ruelles adjacentes à celles ou ils se trouvaient jusqu'ici, le poussant dans une impasse complètement déserte. Il le plaqua ensuite contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa aller au baiser. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que leurs langues se retrouvent, et ce, sans aucune gêne ou timidité.

Au contraire. Le baiser était on ne peut plus langoureux.

Et a aucun moment l'un ou l'autre n'eut de crise cardiaque en réalisant qu'ils étaient en train d'embrasser leur rival, la tête de choux, ou bien le cuistot pervers. Pour tout vous dire aucun des deux ne l'avait même pris en compte. Sanji avait cédé sous le coup d'une impulsion et Zoro, lui, trouvant la chose plutôt pas mal, ne s'était pas fait prier pour l'inciter à continuer. Faut pas être fou non plus !

Au bout d'un moment, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, afin de retrouver un semblant de souffle. Sanji en profita pour glisser à l'adresse du vert :

« Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Ouais on dit ça, répliqua Zoro, pas convaincu pour le moins du monde.

- Puisque je te dis que …

- Oh ferme-la et embrasse-moi ! »

Le coupa alors Zoro. Sanji eu un moment d'absence avant de finalement accéder à la requête du pirate. Une nouvelles fois, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, pendant que leurs mains s'activèrent. Les bras de Zoro enlacèrent le corps de Sanji, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la chemise de ce dernier. Le blond quand à lui, laissa glisser ses mains le long du visage du vert, découvrant la peau du pirate sous ses doigts, ce torse que ces filles n'ont eu de cesse de mater, cette cicatrice qui lui barrait le corps. Il avait envie de découvrir davantage de choses sur lui.

Les caresses se firent plus insistantes, plus intimes même. Toujours sans éprouver la moindre gêne, ils continuèrent leurs embrassades dans cette impasse vide. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés l'un contre l'autre, d'une manière que, l'un comme l'autre, personne n'avait pu rater le fait qu'ils étaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre. Pas encore au maximum, mais c'était un bon début.

Les mains de Sanji glissèrent plus bas, vers le pantalon de Zoro, et se fit une joie de défaire la ceinture, les boutons, la fermeture éclaire, avant de laisser le vêtement glisser sur les jambes musclées du pirate. Ce dernier ne resta pas inactif pour autant. A son tour, il défit la ceinture et le pantalon de Sanji, glissant sa main contre la virilité du cuisinier. A ce contact, Sanji ne pu retenir un soupire de plaisir, faisant grimper davantage la température. Déjà qu'il faisait on ne peut plus chaud ici …

Alors, désireux d'aller à l'étape suivante, il s'activa, débarrassant Zoro de son sous vêtement.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit le sabreur vêtu uniquement de sa chemise défaite, acculé entre le mur et lui même, et, lui aussi excité. Son unique œil trahissait l'état dans lequel il était, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte ….

Avec la vue qu'il avait, Sanji ne pouvait qu'approuver les dires des filles. Ce mec était _canon_ !

Certes elles n'avaient peut être pas employé ce terme mais l'idée était la. Et l'idée de le savoir à sa merci l'excita alors davantage. Il empoigna alors la virilité de Zoro, récoltant au passage un gémissement de sa part, afin d'y appliquer un mouvement de va et viens régulier. Il s'appliqua à ces caresses, pendant qu'il humidifia son autre main. Zoro le vit faire.

Un bref instant, Sanji se demanda s'il n'allait pas le repousser et lui casser la figure. Mais non. Au contraire, Zoro lui fit un bref signe de tête, l'incitant à continuer. Bien dites donc … Excitant jusqu'au bout ! Alors, Sanji ne se fit pas prier, et, glissa sa main vers l'intimité de son futur amant, avant d'y glisser un premier doigt. Certes, il n'avait pas prévu tout ça et ce brusque désir de l'autre était violent, mais il restait un gentlemen. Si par la même occasion il pouvait faire en sorte de rendre les choses plus agréables pour tous les deux alors soit.

Zoro quand à lui, grimaça quand à cette intrusion. Il devait dire que ce n'était pas le truc le plus agréable au monde, du moins pas pour l'instant il l'espérait. Il eu un soupire d'agacement lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier. Mais rien d'insupportable pour autant. La sensation bizarre passée, Zoro continua alors de caresser la virilité de Sanji, la main glissée dans le sous vêtement du cuisinier.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas que ce soit le blondinet qui prenne le dessus. Pour ne pas dire que ça lui était parfaitement égal ! Et de tout de façon, lui aussi avait sacrément envie de s'envoyer en l'air alors pour une fois, il allait être sympa afin que tout le monde y trouve son compte.  
>Parce que la, avec la main de Sanji qui ne cessait de le caresser également, il sentait l'excitation grandir en lui. A un point ou il en voulait plus.<p>

« Vas-y, fit-il.

- T'es sûr ? »

Zoro se contenta de hocher la tête. Soit ! Sanji cessa alors tout ce qu'il faisait. Il releva les jambes de Zoro, le tenant entre lui et le mur, et, lentement, le pénétra entièrement. Il sentit les mains de son amant se serrer davantage. Même s'il se doutait que cela n'allait pas être ça qui allait le faire hurler de douleur, cela ne devait pas être très agréable pour autant.

Alors, malgré la furieuse envie qu'il avait de bouger en lui plus rapidement, Sanji fit appel à tout son self control. Très lentement, il commença à bouger en lui, maintenant Zoro contre lui. Il se mordit les lèvres tant les sensations étaient délicieuses. Il était si serré, c'était un appel à aller plus vite, à bouger en lui comme il le souhaiterait.

Il fallait croire que Zoro avait deviné ce à quoi le blond pouvait penser, car, entre deux soupirs, Sanji entendit nettement la voix de celui-ci lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix grave :

« T'es au courant que je suis peut être le seul de tes amants avec lequel tu peux y aller à cœur joie ? »

A ces mots, l'excitation de Sanji augmenta alors encore, sentant tout son corps se tendre et brûler. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois ce genre de choses !

_Ce type est un grand malade !_

Alors, accédant à la requête de Zoro, il se laissa aller à des coups de rein plus francs, plus rapides. Il sentit les bras de son amant se resserrer autour de ses épaules, l'entendant soupirer davantage. La douleur du début devait être déjà loin. Surtout lorsque, suite à un mouvement plus profond de la part de Sanji, il eu l'agréable surprise d'entendre une exclamation de surprise mêlée à du plaisir sortir de la bouche de Zoro. Semblerait-il qu'il ait touché ce point sensible ? Histoire de vérifier, Sanji s'appliqua à refaire exactement le même mouvement. Il fut ravi de constater que oui, il avait trouvé cette fameuse zone qui allait envoyer le chasseur de pirates droit vers les étoiles !

Du coup Sanji répéta ce mouvement, encore et encore. Il entendait les gémissements de Zoro lui indiquer qu'il était bel et bien sur la bonne voie. Tant mieux, parce que lui même, prenait un sacré pied à s'envoyer en l'air ici, avec Zoro, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître !

Mais personne ne s'en plaignait bien loin de la !

Au contraire, les coups de reins de Sanji se firent plus rapides, plus prononcés, et quand aux gémissements de Zoro, ce dernier choisit de les étouffer dans le cou de son amant. L'un comme l'autre sentait très nettement le plaisir venir à grands pas, que les joyeusetés arrivaient à leur terme. Alors, le blond en profita pleinement, se délectant de toutes les sensations éprouvées.

Bien vite, il sentit tout le corps de son amant se crisper, et, le sentit venir entre leurs corps soudés. De sentir les chaires de Zoro se resserrer si violemment eurent rapidement raison de Sanji qui le rejoint peu après dans un dernier coup de rein.

Difficilement, ils tentèrent de reprendre un souffle normal, encore secoués par cette petite escapade surprise. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, Sanji libérant le corps de Zoro.  
>Bon. S'il avait su que toute cette fixation sur les vêtements que portait Zoro allaient l'emmener jusque la !<p>

Après avoir récupérer leurs esprits, ils s'occupèrent à reprendre rapidement une apparence convenable, au moins, à remettre un pantalon. Ceci étant fait, il sembla évident que cette petite aventure n'allait rien changer entre eux. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ils allaient juste continuer leur vie normalement.

« Bon … Je vais retourner à mes activités, annonça Sanji.

- Fais donc, j'en ferais de même.

- C'est à dire te perdre ?

- J'étais pas perdu !

Ainsi, Zoro et Sanji allaient se séparer, prenant un chemin différent, lorsqu'une dernière chose vint à l'esprit du blond. Il se retourna et cria à l'attention du bretteur :

- Et ferme-moi cette putain de chemise ! »

* * *

><p>Voila, c'est tout pour moi! Au plaisir de vous retrouver sur une prochaine fic!<p> 


End file.
